La de la mala suerte
by MissHarperWong27
Summary: Jill Valentine ha pasado por mucho desde aquella horrible noche en el bosque de Raccoon City, sí, ha pasado por mucho como para también sufrir por amor... Vio estupefacta como el hombre sellaba sus labios con los del joven y entonces su mundo se vino para abajo. Valenfield


**Buenas noches gente bonita, aquí les traigo un pequeño songfic inspirado en la canción "La de la mala suerte" de Jesse y Joy. Ésta mañana la estaba escuchando y como jamás he escrito un Valenfield se me hizo una buena idea (?) empezar con esto, un poco cruel, un poco dramático y con una muy leve pincelada de Nivanfield, a veces es bueno salir de lo romántico para pasar al drama xDD Beno sin más les dejo el fic, espero sea de su agrado **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Resident Evil no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de CAPCOM y esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: La letra de la canción NO me pertenece, es propiedad del grupo mexicano Jesse y Joy crédtos entregados a ellos. **

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_ Cegando por completo mi razón  
>Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior<br>Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
>Probé de la manzana por amor"<em>

Sentada en la sofá abrazada por la soledad de la sala, repasaba lo ocurrido hace sólo unas horas a las puertas de la B.S.A.A.

Regresaba de una misión, su cuerpo dolía intensamente y la única razón que la mantenía de pie pese al dolor era verlo de nuevo y anunciarle que salió victoriosa una vez más. Jill Valentine ha pasado por mucho desde aquella horrible noche en el bosque de Raccoon City, sí, ha pasado por mucho como para también sufrir por amor.

Bajó de su helicóptero, pasó a reportarse con O'brian y aún no lo veía ¿Dónde se habría metido? Tal vez estaba en el cuarto de tiro perfeccionando su puntería, salió a buscarlo por casi todo el edificio hasta que lo encontró charlando con el nuevo cadete de las filas de entrenamiento, iba a acercarse a saludarlo cuando la acción de Chris la hizo parar en seco. Vio estupefacta como el hombre sellaba sus labios con los del joven y entonces su mundo se vino para abajo.

- Chris- susurró lo más entera posible, Nivans le advirtió al castaño de su presencia

- Jill- dijo sorprendido y temeroso de que allá visto aquella escena. Sus ojos inundados lo hizo entender que así fue

- Chris cómo…

- Espera, déjame explicarte iba a decírtelo pronto pero…- sintió su mejilla arder pues una bofetada por parte de la chica le impidió continuar, cerró su puño y quiso propinarle no sólo uno o dos puñetazos, quería romperle la cara si era posible así como él acababa de hacer con su integridad emocional, le dedicó una mirada furiosa y salió de ahí

_"Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor__  
>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<br>No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
>Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad<br>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?" <em>

Escuchó los gritos del chico pronunciar su nombre haciendo eco en los desiertos pasillos pero ella no respondió, corría tan aprisa que sentía que pronto sus pies le pedirían descanso. Al salir de la base llamó al primer taxi que vio y lo abordó dejando atrás a ese maldito traidor. Llegó a casa, entró a ella y se desahogó, soltó en un desgarrador grito su odio y su rabia. Traición, decepción, dolor, su corazón se hallaba en un jodido vórtice controlado por ellos, por esos sentimientos antes mencionados.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? ¿En qué falló? Preguntaba su mente mientras ésta repetía una y otra vez esa endemoniada escena. Chris, Nivans ¿por qué carajo jamás se lo dijo? ¡Y justamente con él! Maldita sea ¿por qué el destino le jugaba así?

Tomó la foto de la cómoda y la arrojó, se quitó el anillo de su dedo, quiso arrojarlo también pero en su lugar lo observó, oro puro de 24 kilates con un rubí rojo sangre de tamaño discreto

- Juntos a la eternidad….- leyó el grabado dentro del mismo, lo apretó - ¿Por qué Chris, en qué te fallé?- susurró a su persona siendo completamente incapaz de alejarlo de su vista, sintiéndose inútil, débil e indefensa

_"Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol__  
>Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no<br>Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
>Que soy la dueña de tu corazón<br>Pero alguien más está en tu habitación"_

Pero claro, debía ir a una misión; Por supuesto, Claire lo había llamado; Perfecto, salió un poco más tarde que ella…

Repasó todas y cada una de las –ahora- mentiras que se tragó, se odió por no haberlo visto ¿¡pero cómo lo iba a saber!? A Chris no se le veían esa clase de gustos, al final de todo supo ocultarlo muy bien. Un nudo se adueñó descarado de su garganta cortándole la voz y la facilidad de respirar, comenzó a hiperventilar y a toser, si no se controlaba se desvanecería.

Su celular vibró quebrando su ambiente hostil y áspero, no fue necesario ver la pantalla para saber que era él. Lo observó y arrojó lejos, acomodó sus codos en sus rodillas para recargar su cabeza, se hizo el cabello hacía atrás, azotó las manos en el sofá, golpeó el mueble también la pared, demonios ardía, ardía como el maldito averno, aquel lugar del que él le juró rescatar, qué ironía ya que ahí la mandó. Calló su celular, estaba harta de escuchar esa jodida canción que hasta hace unas horas la hacía viajar, regresar a esos momentos donde el mundo se volvía nada y el tiempo sólo era para ellos dos haciéndose el amor, entregándose al fuego de la pasión.

Su mente le traicionó, sonrió cuando lo recordó. Destellos, escenas fugases se apoderaron de su psique, sus finos dedos enredándose en su cabello rebelde, sus labios devorándose con premura, sus piernas enredadas en la cadera de su hombre… Su hombre…

- ¿Cuántas veces ellos habrán hecho el amor?

_"Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor__  
>Quiero que mi corazón te olvide<br>Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
>Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad<br>Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
>¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?"<em>

Cedió ante el cansancio corporal pero sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, se había recostado en la sala no quería ir a la cama, lugar que si hablara contaría tantas anécdotas de dos amantes que se besaban sin piedad. Buscó el whisky que le regaló en su cumpleaños, aún no lo había abierto. Ella esperaba a que llegara su aniversario número cuarto, rió lacónica

- Creo que ése no llegó- agarró el vaso y regresó al sofá, cayó pesadamente y se sirvió. Bebió de golpe, a leguas y descarada buscó la forma rápida de perder el sentido eso fue recurrir al alcohol; el eterno amigo de los decepcionados.

Hizo una retrospección, se vio como aquella chica de 24 años embargada por el miedo y el asco en su primer encuentro con los "no muertos" de la mansión Spancer sin pasar por alto la angustia de no encontrar a su amigo y compañero, seguidamente se acordó de sus relaciones fracasadas, ser una expolicia tiene su precio. Luego su alistamiento en las filas de la B.S.A.A donde no sólo se volvió fuerte, firme y decidida, también fue donde comenzaron sus roces amorosos, coqueteos y luchas por captar la atención del soldado hasta que lo logró. Después hizo acto de presencia su primera vez en ésa noche abril…

Y de nuevo lloró ahora de amargura ¿en qué momento su cuento de hadas dijo que tendría un trágico final? Los toques furtivos y miradas coquetas entre pasillos no llevaron a nada bueno, lo que más dolía es que no lo olvidaría tan fácil. No quería ser como él, descarado y sin remordimiento, quería ser ella la fuerte pero ¿lo lograría después de todo?

No se supo contestar y eso, fue lo que más la lastimó

- ¡No! no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto siempre y cuando sea honesto- gritó con la voz quebrada, Chris llevó su mano a la nuca y maldijo por lo bajo ¿Pensó que sería fácil? Qué estúpido

- Creo que… ¿Ya para que pedir perdón? no es correcto. Perdóname de verdad Jill.

- Lárgate- ordenó con desprecio en su mirada a lo que Redfield obedeció.

- Claro- respondió cabizbajo – Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación.

Cruzó el umbral, subió al auto y arrancó. Jill bañada en llanto pegó su frente a la puerta y escuchó el rugir del motor alejarse en la distancia, sus piernas no aguantaron más y cayó al suelo.

_"No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio__  
>No soy la dueña de tu corazón"<br>_


End file.
